Good Girl
by blackkittycat89
Summary: Angie brings home a gift for Peggy. They have a little fun with it. (Dom Angie/sub Peggy)


"Open this."

Peggy looked up to see Angie standing in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked, as Angie pushed a box into her hands.

"Open it and find out, sweetheart." Angie sat down on the coffee table and watched as Peggy opened her gift. "Do you like it?" she asked, bouncing up and down, barely containing her excitement.

"Oh, Angie." Peggy reached into the box and picked up the collar. She ran her thumb across the little name plate that was dangling from the large D-ring attached to the front of the collar. "Thank you." She held out the collar. "Will you help me put it on?"

Angie stood, looking down at Peggy. "Is that how you're supposed to ask me for help?"

"I'm sorry. Will you please help me put this on, mistress?"

Angie smiled. "That's better." She took the collar and sat down next to Peggy. "Lift your hair so it doesn't get tangled."

Peggy did just that. She let out a shaky breath as she felt the leather settle against her throat. She felt hot and cold at the same time, too covered and too naked all at once.

"Let me look at you."

Peggy turned around, blushing as she made eye contact with Angie.

"Your neck was made to have a collar around it." She hooked one finger into the large ring and pulled Peggy closer. "You know what would make you look perfect?" she whispered into Peggy's ear. "You, on your knees, right now." She let go of the ring.

Peggy didn't hesitate. She let herself slide off the couch and dropped down onto her knees in front of Angie. Instinctively, she put her hands behind her back and looked down, waiting for Angie's next command. Her heart skipped a beat or two when she felt Angie's hand lift her chin up.

"Good girl." Angie leaned into Peggy and softly kissed her lips. "Go upstairs. I want you naked and kneeling at the foot of the bed by the time I get up there."

Eager to please, Peggy moved up the stairs as fast as she could. She took the time to put away her clothes neatly before taking her position. She held her body as straight as she could, her hands resting on her lower back with the palms turned up. When she heard Angie's footsteps on the stairs, she bowed her head and waited.

She felt Angie's presence behind her, but nearly jumped when a finger drew a path from one shoulder to the other. A shiver ran down her spine. Her nipples hardened. She closed her eyes and waited for the next touch, but nothing happened. She felt Angie walk away and opened her eyes again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Angie's skirt fall to the floor.

Peggy waited for her to finish getting undressed, but was disappointed when Angie left the room after removing her shirt. A few seconds later, she heard water filling up the bathtub. Peggy sighed and relaxed her posture, resting her weight on her ankles as her hands abandoned their place on her back to find a new place on her thighs.

She couldn't help herself. She had been ready from the second she had smelled the leather. She moved until her knees were a bit further apart. She caressed the inside of her thighs with one hand while the fingers of her other hand ran across the cool studs of her new collar. The smell of leather mixed with the smell of her own arousal. She moved her hand further and further up her thighs until…

"Bad girl!"

Peggy let her hands drop to her sides, but it was too late.

"If I can't trust you to behave like a good girl while I take a bath, you'll just have to come into the bathroom with me."

Angie, dressed in a short blue silk bathrobe, was standing in front of Peggy with a leash in her hands. She attached it to Peggy's collar.

"Come."

Peggy struggled to keep up, moving down the hallway on all fours. In the bathroom, Angie directed her until she was positioned on a small rug next to the tub. She began to sit up straight, but a firm hand on her back pushed her back down on hands and knees. She laid the leash down across the length of Peggy's back.

"Stay."

Peggy's view of the pristine white rug became slightly obscured after Angie dropped her bathrobe over Peggy's head. She heard the water turn off and waited for Angie to get into the tub, but it didn't happen.

"You were being a bad girl, weren't you?" Angie asked. "I'll have to punish you," she sighed.

A few seconds later, Peggy heard Angie moan softly. She didn't need to look up to know what she was doing. The moans continued until suddenly the bathrobe was pulled off her head. Angie grabbed the chain and forced Peggy's head up.

"Clean these." Angie held two fingers in front of Peggy's face.

Peggy opened her mouth to receive Angie's fingers. As she licked Angie's fingers clean, she could feel her own arousal beginning to coat her thighs. She was afraid she'd make a mess on the rug. When she had finished cleaning Angie's fingers, she began to suck on them. She was hungry for more, could see Angie's slick thighs barely inches away from her face, but knew she would first have to receive her punishment before getting that reward.

Angie pulled her fingers out of Peggy's mouth. "That's enough for now." She dropped the leash and picked up her bathrobe to once again hang it over Peggy's head.

As Angie soaked in the tub, Peggy lost all sense of time. She tried to use the splashing sounds of the water to figure out what Angie was doing, but it was an impossible task. When she felt water drip onto her back, she realised Angie had gotten out of the tub and was drying herself off. Peggy nearly let out a sigh of relief, eager to get up off of her knees soon. Angie shrugged back into her bathrobe and picked up the leash, pulling Peggy behind her. They entered the bedroom again. Angie unclipped the leash.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees."

Peggy was quick to comply. She flinched a little bit when a hand started to pet her back. Angie was standing next to the bed.

"It's okay. Just relax."

The hand kept petting her, switching between her hair and her back, sometimes brushing against the top of her buttocks.

"You need to be punished for being a bad girl. But you're still learning how to be a good girl, so I'll go easy on you this time. I think fifteen strokes will do. And just this once, I'll only use my own hand."

The hand left Peggy's back. She tried to relax. She had just let out a long breath when the first hit landed. Peggy bit her lip, trying not to make a sound.

"Only fourteen to go."

By the tenth stroke, Peggy couldn't keep quiet any longer. She let out a soft grunt, half pain and half arousal. Angie responded by spanking her even harder. Peggy tried to be strong, but the combination of pain and shame was too strong. Tears sprang into her eyes.

"Fifteen, and such a lovely shade of pink." Angie hooked her finger around the D-ring of Peggy's collar and used it to pull Peggy's head up towards her. "Have you learned your lesson?" She waited for Peggy to nod. "Good." She inspected Peggy's behind. "The colour's already fading. What a pity."

Peggy moaned as she felt a finger slide inside her. She clutched the sheets as Angie slid her finger in and out. One finger soon became two. The other hand came up to tease Peggy's breasts, rolling her nipples between the fingers and softly pinching them. She threw her head back and let out a deep moan as Angie's fingers began to toy with her clit. Peggy felt like she was running towards a cliff, getting ready to jump off of it, and suddenly… Nothing. She let out a frustrated grunt.

"I think you need to work some more before you deserve to get some release." Angie licked her fingers and hummed. "You do taste delicious though, sweetheart."

After a little bit of manhandling, Peggy found herself back on the floor, kneeling next to the bed. She licked her lips in anticipation when she saw Angie take of her robe and sit down on the edge of the bed. Peggy forced herself to stay in her spot, eager to avoid another punishment. Angie used the D-ring to pull her closer to the bed, and Peggy went willingly. She ended up kneeling between Angie's spread legs. The smell of Angie's arousal made her mouth water.

"Go on. Put that mouth of yours to work. It's what it was made for."

Peggy wasted no time. She buried herself between Angie's legs, licking her way into her folds. She dipped her tongue inside, prompting Angie to put a hand behind Peggy's neck and pull her closer. As Peggy licked a path up to her clit, Angie moaned and tangled her other hand in Peggy's hair. Peggy sucked on Angie's clit.

"Use your damn fingers!"

Peggy rushed to comply with Angie's command. She pushed two fingers inside and curled them. Angie's grip on her hair tightened, telling Peggy she was on the right track. She used the tip of her tongue to draw little circles around Angie's clit. Angie let out a high-pitched moan and Peggy sucked her clit back into her mouth. She could barely hear Angie's moans, her ears completely blocked by Angie's thighs as they kept her locked in place. She felt Angie's inner muscles squeeze her fingers, the hand on her neck tightened. Angie went rigid underneath her and then became completely limp, her thighs releasing Peggy's head as she fell back against the mattress. Peggy curled her fingers a few more times, teasing a few aftershocks out of Angie. She licked her fingers clean. As Angie recovered, Peggy kept licking her folds, trying to taste her as much as she could. Her head was resting against Angie's thigh when she suddenly felt a hand start to pet her hair.

"Good girl. Good girl."

Peggy pressed a kiss against Angie's thigh and waited. A few minutes later, Angie pushed her head away and moved to sit against the bed's headboard. She spread her legs wide and patted a spot on the mattress between them. Peggy climbed up on the bed and sat down, resting her back against Angie's chest.

"You've done really well," Angie said as her hands made their way towards Peggy's breasts. "You just have the most magnificent tits, don't you?" She rolled Peggy's nipples between her fingers, softly squeezing them.

Peggy moaned.

"Let's give you your reward."

Angie's hands moved away from Peggy's breasts, sliding down until the reached her thighs. She opened Peggy's legs. Using one finger, she slowly drew a path up Peggy's folds, stopping just before she reached her clit.

"Dirty girl," Angie whispered in her ear. She dipped one finger into Peggy, then two. "Being my pet makes you wet, huh?"

Peggy nodded. She moved one hand to her own breast, but Angie slapped it away. She moaned, desperate for release from the fire building inside her veins.

"When you come, it'll be because of my hands." She slowly pushed in a third finger, using a finger of her other hand to tease Peggy's clit. "When you wear that collar, you're mine." She moved her fingers in and out faster. She put more pressure on Peggy's clit, tightening the circles she was drawing around it. "Next time." The three fingers inside Peggy began to curl. "Next time I'm putting you on the floor on all fours."

Peggy's spine tingled. The heat was almost becoming too much to bear.

"And when you're on all fours, I'm going to fuck you." Angie abandoned Peggy's clit, moving her hand back up to play with her nipples. "I'm going to fuck you for so long, you'll forget how to walk on two feet."

A loud moan from Peggy interrupted her.

"You'd like that, won't you? Stay on all fours forever." She used the heel of her hand to put pressure on Peggy's clit. Angie's fingers pinched her nipple just a little bit too hard. "Naked, on all fours, ready for me to fuck you whenever. I. Want."

Peggy felt something inside of her explode. Her heart was beating in her veins, pushing out against the collar around her neck. She lost all her senses, floating somewhere high above the clouds. When she came back down to earth, Angie's hand was stroking her arm. She thought she heard Angie lick her own fingers clean, but she was too exhausted to turn her head to confirm. She had closed her eyes some time ago, but her eyes flew open when she felt Angie's fingers fiddle with the collar.

"Okay if I take this off now?"

Peggy nodded. She watched as Angie put the collar down on the nightstand. Her hand came up to touch her neck, feeling oddly bare without the weight of the collar.

Angie kissed her cheek. "You okay?"

"Yes." Peggy was surprised by how hoarse she sounded.

"Happy?"

She smiled. "Very."

Angie grabbed the duvet and covered Peggy, who was close to dozing off. "Would you ever want to do this sort of thing again?"

"Sure." Peggy turned in Angie's arms so she could hear her heartbeat. "Maybe next time you could leave the leash attached?" She yawned. "Or I can bring home my handcuffs and we can do something with those."

Angie snorted. She pressed a kiss against Peggy's hair. "Sleep, you kinky pervert."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
